Zutara Week 2013
by NerdyGinger2307
Summary: 4 one-shot and a 3 part story all wrapped up with a pretty blue and red ribbon. From Fluff to smut, to action to horror. Please R
1. Calor

**C****a****l****o****r**

"That is my final say in the matter Lieutenant Chu Sing." Katara stated her voice clear and devoid of uncertainty.

"Mrs. Katara please-", the lieutenant began, his voice pitched a little too high for comfort and slightly trembling.

"You will address her as master Katara, my Firelady or your highness." General Khao Ying snapped his baritone voice sharp as a knife.

Katara tried to correct the general that it was not necessary that the lieutenant address her in that way, but the lieutenant and general had other plans.

"I only meant-" Tao began hurriedly.

"We all know what you meant-" the general snapped, his face reddening by the minute.

"We, so now you decide to include us?" the lieutenant sneered, his eyes as black as death.

"How dare you!" The General roared erupting rather violently to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor. Neither seemed too noticed.

"Gentlemen please-" Katara huffed, but her pleas were as useless as wishing the meeting would end soon; sinking back into her high backed chair she spared a glance at the candles along the ledge opposite her and frowned. It had only been 20 minutes since the meeting began and her cabinet was already fighting; the fact that she had to sit here for 2 ½ more hours only deepened her frown. As their voices escalated, her head began to throb she pressed her painted nails to her temples. 2 1/2 more hours with 4 stubborn, rude, pompous old windbags who only cared about their clients and accounts- how could it get worse?

Thankfully and unfortunately the very person she had been praying & dreading to save her, walked in at that moment.

"Gentlemen, you would forget yourselves so easily?" His deep voice echoed off the metal walls like a gong and silenced all but one man.

"-you rotten sniveling pig, you are such a-" the lieutenant shrieked, unaware of the looming presence.

"Lieutenant Tao, best to watch your tongue; you might let slip something unbecoming of your highly boasted character, or worse, land you with no job and no future." Zuko announced rather smoothly, his eyes glowing like embers giving off sparks.

Katara had a hard time controlling her laughter; she probably looked like a bloated red bomb about to explode; she quickly hid it behind a cough. The Lieutenant fell from his chair and to his knees; he looked like he was going to give the floor a smooch. Katara could barely contain herself, and Zuko seemed to sense it.

"Fire lord Zuko, what brings your most honorable presence to these humble chambers at such an hour?" The lieutenant reminded her of child that was caught swiping a bit of frosting from a cake and trying to lie about doing it. Katara just rolled her eyes at his theatrics; it seemed to amuse Zuko.

"It doesn't seem humble when such language is at work." Zuko stated, a smirk tugging at his thin lips. "Lieutenant _take _a seat."

The lieutenant slinked back into his chair looking like a rat that was cornered and about to hiss, at who Katara wasn't sure.

Zuko moved from his place among the shadows of the doorway, but as soon as his body hit the light Katara almost dropped the cup of tea she had meant to drink to calm her nerves. He worse neither royal robes, nor his armor; he wore only a pair of silk drawstring pants that were tucked into tightly wrapped boots, a loose knot kept his silk robe covering most of his pectorals and abdominal muscles-most. A thin layer of sweat covered his visible muscles and that image alone was enough to make Katara hotter than hot. Zuko slowly made his way towards Katara, swaying his hips just the way she liked, finally coming to a rest behind her chair, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"Not only is Lady Katara the fire lady, she is a master water bender and my wife. She deserves-nay I demand that you show her nothing less than your deepest respect and undivided attention." He spoke calmly and did not falter once, he made her feel powerful like she held and contained so much more power than she could possibly imagine. It felt good.

"Is that understood, gentlemen?" Every man, even Chu Sing conveyed their agreement; zuko smiled once they finished seemingly satisfied. "Since, that's settled; I'll encourage you to continue your meeting. I'll stay here until Katara is free to join me." With that, Zuko ordered a chair brought in and sat down beside Katara as if nothing had happened and he was anything but those clothes. How he could just resolve a situation and move on amazed Katara, more than his muscles could and his muscles could do crazy things to her.

As always, Zuko could notice what she was feeling or thinking; he sat almost shoulder to shoulder with her and kept running his fingers along her left thigh under the table as she tried to conduct her meeting without a hitch. Katara wanted nothing more than to jump his bones, council members or no, but she had a meeting to conduct. She would make him pay for this later, not right now. She would not make a brash decision in the heat of the moment.


	2. Euphoria

Euphoria

This morning was like every other morning; the sun shining through the silky drapes, Katara curled up next to Zuko and both of them completely naked. Katara sighed deeply against Zuko's chest as she lightly tracing the contours of his pectorals and abdominals. He opened his eyes just an inch giving him the look of a sleeping dragon. Katara smiled and playfully kissed his nose.

"Morning Zuzu." She greeted softly as she went to fiddle with his hair.

Zuko groaned at the use of his childhood nickname and threw back his head exposing his neck to her; she took the opportunity to latch her lips onto the exposed flesh. He started at her movement but was soon moaning putty under her touch. His hands found her chocolate locks and threading his fingers through as he begged her to never stop, but like the perfect little tease she was she unraveled herself from the sheets a smirk gracing her soft pink lips.

"You minx." Zuko cursed rising from the bed; he stretched and his stiff bones cracked from being pent up for so long. He smirked and swiped a hand through his hair before going to grab his little tease by the hips

Katara laughed dancing out of his reach; she grabbed a sheer red cover from the nearby vanity and tied the gold belt loosely around her waist. The gossamer cloth reached the top of her thighs and the gold accents made her look like a dancing flame- _so damn sexy._ As she bent to pick up her brush that had fallen from the previous nights 'activities' he got an excellent few of her tanned rear. She cocked her face slightly as she rose causing her hair to fall down one side her face; her bright cerulean eyes eyed him hungrily.

He sauntered over to her the morning sunrise accenting every one of his curves and tones; he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him a playful smirk on his lips and then his lips were on her.

It wasn't a sweet, innocent or gentle kiss; it was a lover's kiss- rough, ferocious and possessive. Her hands carded his hair as her mouth and tongue battled with his; his hands slithered down her sides bringing the soft cloth with it. When the cloth fell around her ankles he gripped her buttocks and set her on the counter of the vanity. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her heels into his lower back. She could feel his hard member against her entrance pleading for release; she was more than ready to oblige but Zuko had other plans. He threw her over one should receiving a squeal and a fit of giggles and he marched them over to their big four poster bed where they fell among their already messy red sheets. He never stopped once in his menstruations; he was determined to make her emanate every last moan she had. One second his lips were on hers and then they were on her neck forcing moans and squeaks from her cords. She could hardly breathe and the air was humid and smelt of sweat and lilies.

His lips slowly made their way down her body – licking, kissing and sucking every tender part, when his lips finally made it to her petals she was dripping with want and more than ready for a release. He kissed her rosiness and let his tongue run through her juices before thrusting two fingers into her.

"Nagh! ZUKO! Oh Tui and La, that feels so good." Katara moaned wiggling her hips silently guiding Zuko to continue.

The more he messaged her, the more desperate her pleas became- she was just so damn close and he was teasing her. She was sweating from head to toe and moaned so loudly she thought the whole city could have heard her. Zuko silenced her with his lips one hand holding him up while the other caressed her breast. "Zuko please, I can't-" Katara pleaded in between kisses.

Zuko pulled away, his face hovering inches from hers; his member pressed against her moist thighs. "Beg for it, beg me to fuck you." He breathed, his hot breathe washed over her making her dizzy.

"Please Zuko- please f-fuck me, please I can't take this anymore. You're such a tease and I really REALLY want you-", she didn't get to finish as Zuko roughly thrust into her without warning. She dug her nails into his broad shoulders, but he didn't seem to notice as he started to slowly pump in and out. Katara tried to bottle up her moans but Zuko bite and kissed at her exposed neck until they flew past her lips like fish in river rapids.

She felt herself tighten around him she couldn't hold it anymore; with a moan she felt herself shatter and fall into an abyss of euphoria and pleasure. She could remember him pounding in a few more times before feeling his seed explode inside her and feel the bed shake as he struggled not to fall on her. She lifted her arm which was heavy with fatigue and lightly caressed his face.

"It's okay, I love you." She smiled and with that he slowly collapsed onto her tucking his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

She rubbed his back and stroked his moistened hair while listening to his racing pulse. When he'd regained his breathe he rolled off her pulling her on top of him; she gladly curled against his side even though she was sweaty and hot. She breathed in his smoky, fire cider scent and felt herself relax against him. The sun had slowly risen above the clouds and she could faintly hear the sound of birds outside their windows.

"I love you so much." Zuko breathed kissing the top of her head.

Katara smiled and kissed his chin, "I love you too Zuzu", she giggled.

Zuko groaned into her hair which only made her laugh even more.


	3. Voices

Voices

It was cold as an iceberg, dark as midnight and quiet as a funeral; she stumbled through the foggy murk desperately trying to find her way out of the dense forest. The branches and roots curled all around her like skeletons their long fingers stretching out to capture her. She shivered as a fresh breeze engulfed her, she could've sworn it was getting colder by the minute. She came to a complete standstill waiting and listening for any sign of where she was- there was none. The forest swallowed up every sound and bounced it back to you- taunting you.

"Katara", a voice whispered from behind.

She whipped around but no one was there. _I must have imagined it, that's all. _She started to walk forward again when the voice came again, this time louder.

"Katara, why?" It sounded almost hollow and cold. She shivered and clutched her sides.

"Who-who's there?" Katara stuttered-not her best moment, but she was freezing-her teeth clattered in the icy air.

"Don't you know who I am?" The voice questioned creeping ever closer to her, "It's me Katara, your mother."

"Mama?" _I must be going crazy, my mother is dead_, and yet the voiced edged ever closer calling her name and begging 'why'.

"Why'd you do it, why'd you fall in love with that _Firebender!_" The voice screeched from her right.

"Mother, I love him. Please you have-" Katara begged but the voice cut her off.

"I don't have to do anything, not for you, you- you whore." It hissed from her left.

"Mother please, I love him." Katara tried pleading, suddenly breathless.

She felt hands closing around her windpipe, closing off the vital air. "You insolent little child how dare you betray my memory. Don't you love me?"

"Mother I-", she could barely speak as the hands closed ever tighter.

"You'll pay for this Katara, I will not let you marry that man. I'd rather see you dead than lying with the enemy. You little whore!"

"No!" Katara screeched starting from her rather frightening slumber. "No."

"Kat, what is it? What's the matter?" Zuko inquired rousing himself from sleep only to find Katara muttering no over and over. "Katara, baby was it the nightmare again?"

She burst into tears unable to keep it together anymore; she let Zuko pull her towards him clutching at his shoulders needing something to hold onto. He patter her back while she cried into his chest letting the sorrow, agony, pain and anger wash over her and out through every whimper, screech and torrent of tears. When she finally calmed down he pulled her face towards and softly kissed her cheeks.

"Oh Katara, I wish I could take away your pain, but I'm no dream walker. I wish I could help." He whispered wiping her tears away.

"Zuko, what if my mother- what if she was alive? Would she-?" She didn't know what to say, she felt cold and numb.

"Katara, from what you've told me she was a kind, brave and strong women. Why would she ever hate you? You were her only daughter Katara. Don't you think she'd give you the benefit of the doubt?" Zuko reassured her.

Zuko was right, of course he was, but that didn't make the dream any less real. Her mother died protecting her, their family, the village- she was brave and fierce. Katara prayed to Tui and La that her mother was proud of her and didn't hate her like in her nightmare. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, Zuko. I never thought I'd say it but, I need you." Katara whispered curling up next to him.

"I don't know you're pretty freaking amazing on your own" He chuckled making her smile. "Besides they're only voices Katara, they can't hurt you." Zuko said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah voices…" Katara muttered.

"Hey, I love you and that will never change." Zuko said cupping her face.

She looked up into those golden eyes that could switch from scary to comforting just as quickly as they could from happiness to sorrow. They tethered her to the world and kept her strong. "I love you too Zuko, forever."


	4. Gravity: Part 1 of 3

Gravity

Katara slowly trudged towards her house in the upper part of the North Pole; her feet were sore from helping with repairs and her throat hoarse from her argument with Zuko. He was getting on her last nerves lately; he thought she was so weak and fragile. Earlier this week when she'd yelped from accidently touching a scalding pan he'd rushed to her side and almost dragged her to the hospital; then today he arranged a personal escort to follow her around, when she found out she'd forced the escort to tell her where he was, and when she found him she smacked him so hard it echoed across half the city. She was so fucking pissed off she'd probably punch the next person who got in her way.

She kept to the side streets and shadows, having to cross a bridge only once; she was almost to her- theirs, hers and Zuko's- house when she was grabbed from behind. She struggled to gain footing or summon water, but a few quick jabs to her arms and she was limp as a noodle. Her attacker covered her mouth and noise with a cloth that reeked of sleeping medicine; she tried to hold her breathe but accidently breathed a little bit of it in. She struggled to stay awake as her vision swam before her, but even she couldn't defy gravity.

Zuko slowly made his way home feeling like a complete dick. All he had wanted to do was protect Katara and in trying to do so he'd forgotten how strong and powerful she was. She had had every right to slap in front of everyone; she deserved better than him.

_I am such an ass. How will she ever forgive me?_

Zuko was just about to round the corner to the street their house lie on when he heard a shuffle of footsteps of to his left. He stopped in his tracks and listened intently for anymore noises, the whiz of an arrow had him sending a tongue of flame off to his left. A pile of dust fell to the ground- the lethal arrow. Had he not been paying attention he would have been tackled to the ground from behind, ducking quickly he caught his opponent off guard flipping him over his head and onto the hard icy ground. Zuko summoned fire daggers and crossed them as the attackers' throat; the attacker looked fire nation but wore no signaling clothing.

"Who are you? Who sent you?" Zuko demanded afraid he might be ambushed any minute.

"My name is Wong Lee, please I'm a simple traveler. I had no choice, he has my children" The man said frantically, his face livid with fear.

"Who sent you?" Zuko repeated again, his voice lethal as a knife.

The man gulped and tried to say something but just as he was about to an arrow flew out of nowhere and lodged in the side of his neck. He flailed for a moment trying desperately to dislodge the arrow, but in the end he choked on his own blood. A puddle of blood began to spread all around the man's' head and the stench of iron filled the air.

His only witness, dead. Zuko was fretting having to deal with this threat when a thought finally burst into his head, _where was Katara?_

Zuko jumped over the body and practically flew around the corner, down the street, up the front steps and through the open door. Nothing was out of place or broken and no lights were on; the house was as silent as a tomb. Zuko called Katara's name several times as he searched the house for her slim form, but she was nowhere to be found. He was alone and Katara was long gone. Zuko fell into a nearby chair trying desperately to think of where she could be, but even as he sat there he knew she wasn't late she had been attacked like him and kidnapped.

_Who would want to kidnap her? One of our enemies? Which one? There's so many._

Maybe the body could give him a clue; he ran back to where the body had been, but it was gone. Who could've taken it? There wasn't even a pot of blood left in the snow. Zuko frantically searched the area, but it was squeaky clean; there was no evidence of who came or where they went, nothing but a note tacked to a nearby building that read.

I have her and unless you come alone, she'll die by the fiery fist of justice.

-Z

Zuko's vision turned red, balling his fists he breathed fire and the note was nothing but ash. Zuko couldn't believe what mess he'd gotten himself and Katara into now. He prayed to the spirits that she was alive and not hurt, and if she had even the slightest scratch he'd make them pay. He'd make Zhao pay for this cruel trick. The situation looked grave, but Zuko would do anything to get back his beloved- even kill.


	5. Bound: Part 2 of 3

Bound

When Katara awoke she found herself in the back of sled with a cloth bag over her head and her hands bound together with frayed rope. The air was chilly and smelt of rotten fish and sea salt; they were on some back alley way behind the old fishing warehouses. They drove past abandoned docks and abandoned watch towers until they hit the empty tundra; they didn't go very far into the desolate landscape to reach their destination. One burly man in snow gear pushed Katara from the sled and into a pile of snow, the others just chuckled. Another man ordered her to get up and start walking, she reluctantly followed orders seeing as her ability to bend was out of the question.

The snow was coming down hard as they made their way towards an abandoned ice fishing lodge that glowed dimly in the night. Once inside Katara was hit by many different smells: rotting fish, iron, alcohol and honey-smoked wood. She was led down a flight of stairs and pushed into a small holding cell where the rope was replaced with rusty cuffs- they were careful not to allow her even a second to waterbend; they removed the burlap sack and pushed her towards a frozen stone bench. She barely caught herself as they slammed the iron door behind her; they laughed and spat at her before stomping out of the room.

_Great fix you got yourself into now Katara. How in the hell am I gonna get out?_ She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position on the bench and took in her surroundings. The walls were made of solid black brick, the floor was frozen earth and the only light source was a small brazier hanging by the iron door that the men had left through. Iron bars squared her off from the door on all sides, she lie beneath a small skylight that showed her a stormy night and no moon- in other words she was most definitely screwed.

She sat their waiting for someone, anyone to walk through the door, but no one did so for hours; when she finally gave up on waiting she slumped against the wall resolved to get some sleep before meeting her captors. She had a feeling that she would be need it and wouldn't have a better chance to do so. A couple of hours later she awoke to a set of voices outside the door; the door swung open and two men filed in; she quickly got up and stood unmoving her knees touching the bench. The first was the burly man that had pushed her into the bank; he had a short cropped beard, buzz cut hair and a scar that run from his left eyebrow to his bottom right lip which was curled in an unattractive sneer; he wore a big parka and baggy pants with torn up boots- dirt covered him head to toe. The other man was more polished up he wore elaborate armor that had a faded symbol etched in the armor and his hair was pulled up into a top know and his beard was trimmed to the sides- _fire nation. _When she looked into his dark almost black eyes she did not find hope, she find her doom.

Ever the since the lights had been turned on, more and more details had become clearer, the symbol on the man's armor, the hidden dagger in the burly guys boot and the 2nd man's face- it was commander Zhao. She gulped down her fear and stared him dead in the face not wanting to show any weakness- Zhao respected bravery.

"My my, if it isn't prince Zuko's little whore, though I suppose he is _firelord_ now and that must make you the new _firelady_." He sneered stalking towards the rusty bars that separated them.

Katara frowned, but kept her mouth shut; she needed to know where this was going before making any brash decisions.

"Not the talking type, are we? Well that's too bad seeing as I came all this way to hear you tell me everything about the new _firelord._" He smiled revealing perfect teeth, but it only reminded her of a beast about to swallow its prey, and the way he said firelord and firelady with a hint of sarcasm like it was some joke.

Zhao looked her over like she was a piece of meat, but she met his eyes every single time every fiber of her being screaming to tear out his throat. He chuckled as if he found her funny, but it sounded hollow and cruel like he was thinking of the oh so many ways to get her to squeal.

The other man cleared his throat and tapped Zhao on the shoulder momentarily taking his attention from her. "I brought her here, safe and sound. I believe you owe me payment."

Zhao frowned which somehow made his face even more hideous and hostile; he guided the man with one hand towards the door where the two began arguing over price and payment for her kidnapping and other errands the man had run for Zhao. Katara tried to squeeze her hands out of the bonds, but she only ended up creating big gash marks along her wrists; she searched her tiny cell for anything she could use but there was nothing, the slab of stone was circular and devoid of any imperfections as was the earth rug beneath her feet- she wasn't getting out anytime soon. Her attention was brought back to her captors as their argument began very vocal, with a frustrated sigh Zhao grabbed a sword from his side scabbard and thrust it up into the other man's chest. Katara stood there unmoving not knowing what to do, she'd seen plenty of people die as well as dead bodies but watching this murder unfold was just plain gruesome.

Zhao removed the sword from the man and summoned the guards; they carried away the dead body as well as his sword to be cleaned of its new stain. After summoning a chair and sheathing his newly polished sword once more, the two were left alone, and though Katara knew what would happen next she stuck out her chin and met his gaze head on.

He let loose another dark chuckle, "Why aren't you defiant? It's just so adorable." He sneered as he relaxed back into his chair. "I do love it when they're feisty and defiant; it makes things far more fun."

Katara was unafraid, "You will never get me to talk; I am loyal to Zuko, the fire nation and the world. I would rather die that taint my dignity by spilling anything to you."

"We'll see about that my dear-" He said with a chuckle, "-we'll see."

He summoned the guards took her from her cell and led her down some stairs, past a series of corridors and into an open room that housed two giant posts and a long table filled with all sorts of cruel looking weapons. Katara tried to kicked and claw at the guards as the attached her chains to rings on the posts, but it was no use she was trapped. Zhao dismissed the guards and made his way towards the long table of weapons, a content smile on his face.

"Let's begin shall we?" He smiled cruelly and chose a long twisted looking knife that was rusted over with blood.

Her screams could be heard all the way from the top of the house.

Meanwhile Zuko speed towards Katara aboard a sled with a troop of the finest warriors led by none other than Sokka. Zuko frowned wondering what they would find when they finally reached their destination; he just hope Katara was well, because if anyone had laid a finger on her they'd be losing some fingers.

Within minutes they came upon the abandoned fishing lodge; two guards stood watch outside and a group of four was visible through the main window, all armed to the teeth. Painful shrieks of immense pain emanated from within, Zuko balled up his fists trying to keep himself from bulling his way into the house right then and there.

"So what's our plan?" Zuko asked Sokka who was already ordering his soldiers into position.

"I'm sending four men to go in from the back; three men to create a diversion of to the left and the rest of us will be doing a full frontal assault." Sokka stated sounding confident, calm and professional. Zuko only felt weak, stupid and afraid. "We'll get her out alive, okay?"

_I really hope so. _"I'll make them pay for ever laying a finger on her." He vowed more than ready to get in there and knock some heads. _Please spirits grant me the strength to win this fight and bring Katara home safe and sound. _With that prayer the plan was set in motion and Zuko ran towards the house where Katara was hopefully still alive.

Katara's vision was beginning to blacken and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. All along her arms blood dripped from grotesque wounds, her hair was stuck to her face and neck with sweat and her clothes were tattered and burned in places; she tried to summon power from the moon but she could neither see it nor feel it. Her only hope was that someone would rescue her from this hell and soon; she didn't know how much more she could take.

Zhao laughed as he selected another twisted weapon and made his way towards her.

"My dear, the pain ends when you talk. All you have to do is tell me where the secret passages are beneath the palace are being built." He stated as if it was the easiest choice in the world.

Katara could barely think let alone speak, but she managed one word, "Never."

Zhao shook his head clucking his tongue as if he was disappointed in her, "You will tell me, eventually you will."

He turned the poker over and over in his hands examining it as if it'd tell him the secrets he wanted to know, finding none he plunged it into her left knee cap. She let out a blood curtailing scream as tears ran new tracks down her face and blood gushed from the wound. The chains held her arms at a painful angle which only spurred on my tears.

"You'll never- get me—to talk. Never." Katara breathed trying desperately to stay awake, but she had already lost so much blood anymore and she'd die.

"Is that so? That's a shame seeing as how we haven't reached the fire torture yet, I was really looking forward to it." Zhao laughed as he held the poker over his fire filled hand.

Just then a commotion was heard just beyond the sealed doors, Zhao turned in surprise a little too late; the doors blasted inwards smoke billowing everywhere. Zhao coughed and covered his eyes trying to find the nearest weapon, but it was useless. Through the smoke three men rushed in, one of them was Zuko. Katara tried to get to her feet but only stumbled and landed on her bad knee letting out a screech of pain.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled running to her side as the other two man rushed Zhao who had hit his head on a rock and was just regaining consciousness. "Oh thank Agni you're alive. Oh Katara I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner."

Katara swallowed down the bile rising in her throat because of the smoke and nodded weakly. "It's fine- I fo-" She gurgled out before her head slumped forward.

"Katara! Stay with me okay, you're gonna be fine." Zuko said through the block in his throat and within the seconds he'd melted the chains from her wrists.

He was just lifting her into his arms when Sokka rushed in his face covered in grime and sweat; his face turned pale when he took in Katara's bloody form. "Who did this to her?" He huffed turning towards the two men who now had Zhao in chains.

Sokka stormed over to them and grabbed his face roughly so they were staring eye to eye. "You bastard, you deserve to die for what you did. I ought to kill you."

"As if you could boy" Zhao snarled.

Sokka raise his sword ready to strike, but they didn't have time for theatrics.

"Sokka we don't have time, Katara needs a healer now or she'll die." Zuko practically screamed standing up with a limp Katara in his arms- her pulse faint and fleeting.

Sokka stared at Zhao for another second before hitting him on the head with the hilt of his blade. "Let's go, we'll bring him back to the city. The council can have at him." He ordered running from the room Zuko right behind him and the two men dragging Zhao behind.

They made it out of the lodge just as it imploded sending sparks and debris everywhere; they hopped aboard the sleds and sped off towards the city.

Zuko held Katara against his chest trying to keep her warm and alive; her breathing was shallow and strained it made his heart ache. The last words they had shared had been ones of hate and anger; he didn't want this to be her end. She needed to know she was loved and he need to know she'd forgiven him for his stupidity.

"Please Agni, Tui, la, ANYONE please let her live." He desperately pleaded, "She just has to. "I love her."

_I need her_


	6. Soothe: Part 3 of 3

Soothe

_Hurry, she doesn't have much time._

_ HELP SOMEONE! We need HELP!_

_ What happened?_

_ I need hot water and bandages._

_ There's too much blood_

_ I need you two to wait outside._

_ But- _

_ Outside now or I'll have you removed!_

The voices clanged inside Katara's head like meditation gongs. Her head throbbed and her whole body was sore and heavy, but every time she tried to sleep she was awoken again by more and more voices and sounds. Why couldn't they just let her sleep? And then her whole body was on fire, the pain so intense she felt like she was falling through thousands of white hot needles, and then it all went black.

When she awoke the voices were gone along with the white hot pain, in fact she felt warm and safe. She felt like she was finally safe and that nothing could touch her. She felt free. But it wasn't like running or riding a wave, she felt weightless and empty. She could feel tendrils of shadow curling around her, pulling her deeper into the now cold and foggy emptiness; she struggled but she wasn't strong enough. Just when she thought she was done for she heard the voices and then a scalding bright light invaded her vision.

When she finally cracked open her eyes she found herself in a small hut; it smelt of herbs and spices and every surface was covered with jars of plants, cloth, bowls of water and assorted healers tools.

She lay on a soft feather filled cot covered in at least ten blankets; she felt warm and safe. But unlike before there were no tendrils just soft candle light and the smells of herbs and roasted seal. Just then the door flap was pulled aside and three people walked in; it was Sokka, Zuko and Mainu (the second best healer compared to Katara). Zuko and Sokka went to rush to her side but the healer held out her hand and they reluctantly stopped in their tracks by the entrance.

Mainu walked over to Katara with a tray of assorted bottles, a towel and bowl of broth. "How are you feeling master Katara?" She questioned her voice calm and gentle as she squirted some green gel from one of the bottles into the towel.

Katara tried to speak but her throat was sore and her mouth felt like it'd been dragged through a wood pile, she managed only a squeak. Mainu nodded as if she understood and pressed the cloth to Katara's forehead. At first it stung and Katara let out a small moan in pain; the men rushed forward but Manu held them at bay with her hand. Their faces were drawn and tight with emotion; they had no choice but to obey the healer, but they obviously didn't like it. The burning sensation faded into a conforting warmth that made Katara's eyelids droop.

She tried to mutter a no, but it came out slow and gurgled, Mainu shushed her and patted her arm. "It's okay master Katara, you're safe now. Sleep." Katara's eyelids dropped closed and she felt herself fall into a dreamless sleep.

Zuko sat by Katara's side as she slept with Sokka right across from him. He felt like a band that had been stretched for too long and his body ached for rest. He refused to give or even leave Katara's side until she was fully conscious again. Her brother stared at his sister as she slept his face probably as pale and sickly looking as Zuko's. They'd been through hell and back these past few days. Racing after Katara, finding her half dead, racing her to the healers, stressing outside the healers hut as they desperately tried to mend Katara, almost losing Katara to the spirit world and then finally her opening her eyes for the first time. And now as Katara laid in front of them her mocha hair splayed against the pillows, her face slightly pale, they finally felt the weight of the day. Their eyelids drooped and their muscles felt sore and felt themselves drift off into a dream filled sleep.

When the two men awoke they found that blankets had been draped over each of their shoulders and that the bed before them was empty. They shot the other a look of sheer panic dreading that Katara had died and her body removed. They rushed from the tent and out into the early morning light, they looked scared and pale as they searched their surroundings for a sign- but there was nothing. The street was silent and empty of people. They rushed towards the center of town and as they neared music emanated towards them. They rushed up the steps of the main temple/ meeting center and burst through the doors just as a roar of clapping and shouting rose up. But it wasn't clapping for them it was for the tanned, blue eyed, mocha haired beauty standing upon the raised dais.

"Katara!" They both cried out at once and the clapping ceased. Katara turned towards them and her face lit up like a campfire. The crowds parted for her as she slowly made her way down the dais and towards them. Seeing her aglow with life, her color fully back and her wounds healing soothed both of their worries. She was alive and they would not being losing her to the spirit world today- hopefully not for a very long time.


	7. Spark- THE END(for now)

Spark

It started with a spark.

It was slow growing warmth.

It began in that cave in the earth kingdom, when he'd changed from enemy to human.

And then he betrayed us and I vowed to hate him for all eternity.

When he begged to join our group I was shocked and appalled at his audacity.

I hated him for the longest time, but as time went on he grew on me.

He helped me find peace about my mother's death

It was the little things he did.

The way he'd always make us tea, and though it was horrible he kept on trying.

The way he worked tirelessly to help Aang with his firebending training.

The way he'd help me out with chores, even though he didn't have to

He slowly grew on me like an old coat; he was warm, soft and full of experience.

The way he would sometimes touch me; a light touch when he grabbed a bowl of rice from me.

A caress across my back when he passed by me on the way to breakfast.

And then there were the kisses; they started out gentle and hesitant but soon grew into a roaring inferno of passion.

We'd sneak out at night and kiss beneath the moon by the edge of the temple.

Those midafternoons when we'd spare, though they were meant for Aang's education they also gave us a way to be connected.

Then when the war ended and we were committed to other people.

Though Aang was nice, he was often distant or gone.

Over the few years of building Zuko & I became close; we spent late nights talking about city planning and building expenses.

And one night a week after Aang had broken up with me Zuko & I sat beside the little duck pond he'd once sat before with his mother.

It was there that he confessed Mai had left him some years ago in the hopes to find herself beyond the fire nation.

He told me that he'd never stopped loving me and that he wanted me to be his, but he knew I belonged to another.

Imagine his surprise when he found out that I was free from commitment.

He'd kissed me right beneath that big tree with such ferocity I knew I'd fallen for him.

The realization was like a spark, it shocked me at first but when it passed I felt at ease.

I loved him and he loved me, nothing more.

And it all began with a little spark of faith and humility.


End file.
